In His Arms
by Ninjaa 24
Summary: "Do you like me?" "No,"he replied. "Do you think I'm pretty?" "No,"he replied. "Do you want me?" "No,"he replied. She ran but he grabbed her hand. "I don't like you, I love you. I don't think you're pretty, I know you are. I don't want you, I need you.


**Author's Note: I got bored and started thinking of this all week. Just another random fic. Ichiruki of course! Inspired by the quote I found online. Enjoy! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

**

* * *

**It's been a week since Ichigo and Rukia confessed to each other. And now, here they are, walking to school, hand in hand. They still fought, but not a lot. They'll just start, Rukia hits him, Ichigo apologizes, kiss, and it's all over. It's weird…it's been only a week that they've been going out but they feel like it's a month. They arrive in school, still holding hands. They don't mind. Everyone knows they're together now since Keigo won't keep his big mouth shut. Even his sisters and his father, Isshin, knows("My dear son, you have finally become a man!!"). And Byakuya and Renji. Although it took Rukia a hard time explaining it to him. But whatever…if Rukia's brother didn't approve, he'd still love her. But to their surprise, Byakuya approved of it. All right let's get back to the story…

"Good morning, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime greeted them. "Hi Inoue, good morning." Rukia greeted. "Hey. Mornin'." Ichigo greeted. The bell rang. They, Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime, entered their classroom and sat down on their seats. The teacher(I forgot who it was)"Okay, class today…"

* * *

Later that day, Rukia walked home(Ichigo's home to be precise) alone. She entered the house and went to Ichigo's room, closed the door, and took a glance at his digital clock. It was only 3:40. She then walked into her closet. She preferred staying there instead of Karin's, Yuzu's, and her room. She closed her eyes. _'Why weren't me and Ichigo walking home together again??' _She thought to herself. _'I forgot.'_

_Flashback_

_Ichigo and Rukia went to the roof for lunch. They sat on the ground, right next to each other. Ichigo handed Rukia her bento that Yuzu packed for her and juice box. She gladly took them and Ichigo started eating his lunch. She put down her food and tried to open her juice. Ichigo looked at her. "Need help?" he said as he swallowed down his food. She jumped in surprise because her concentration and attention was set on the juice box. She looked up at him and said, "No! I can do it by myself!" He snorted. "Yeah right!" he snorted._

_She hit the back of his head and glared at him. "Alright, alright. I'll stop. Sorry." She smiled sweetly and gave him a peck on the lips. He smiled back. Rukia looked at the item on her hand and turned her attention back to it. _'How do I open this again?'_ she thought. "Lemme do it." Ichigo sighed. "No, I—" He took the juice box and opened the straw. He poked the straw into the aluminum circle and handed it to her. "Here." She smiled. "Thanks."_

_They ate their lunches in silence. They were hungry after all. Ichigo finished his food and stared at the sky. Finally, He broke the silence. "Oi, Rukia." He said as he looked at her. "Hmm?" She said, looking up at him, food still in her mouth and all over her face. He chuckled at the sight and took a napkin. "I won't be able to walk home with you after school." He told her as he wiped her face. She swallowed her food. He looked like an angel at that moment; the sun was glowing behind him. "I'll be at…" Rukia couldn't hear anything at that moment. Her mind was focused on Ichigo's appearance._

_End of Flashback_

"Damn it! I should've listened to him!" Rukia muttered to herself. She suddenly felt sleepy and decided to have some rest. She made herself comfortable and drifted off into dreamland.

"Unggh.." Rukia got up as she woke up and went out the closet. She looked at her boyfriend's digital clock. 5:35. Wow. Had she really slept that long? She noticed something. Ichigo wasn't home yet. She had 4 reasons why she knew he wasn't there: one, she couldn't sense his spiritual pressure, two, she didn't hear screaming, three, his bag wasn't there, and four, the Ichigo's door was still closed. Rukia walked to the window and jumped out. "I'll go to the park for a while." She ran to the park.

* * *

Rukia couldn't believe her eyes as she arrived at the park. She saw Ichigo kissing another girl. She knew it was him, even though it was already dark, because of his spiky orange hair. And she knew him and the girl were kissing because his arms were around her waist and her arms were around his neck. Rukia's heart felt like a knife went through it.

Ichigo and the girl broke away. Then Rukia ran. She didn't know where she was running to but she just ran wherever her legs could take her. Ichigo noticed Rukia. "Rukia??" The girl looked up at him. "Huh? Who's that?" she asked him. "Sorry, but I gotta go." Ichigo ran after Rukia, but it was too late. He didn't know where she ran to. "Damn it!!!!!"

* * *

"No…Ichigo..why? ..Ichigo…" Rukia mumbled to herself as she sobbed. Had Ichigo betrayed her? If he did why? Rukia had many questions that needed answers. She buried her head in her hands as she sat under the tree. Then she felt something. Something wet. Was it...rain? Yes. It was definitely rain. But…when did it start? "Why are you crying?" She heard a familiar voice. A little too familiar. She looked up. "I-Ichigo..?" He smiled. "Of course it's me. Who else?" He kneeled in front of her. "Now…why are you crying?" He held up her chin as he said this. "I'm not crying."

"Yes, you are."

"No. I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not."

"Why?" She looked away from his eyes. "I-I saw you…kissing another…girl…" Rukia told Ichigo as her tears were trolling down her face. She tried to run but Ichigo grabbed her wrists. "You thought I was kissing someone else?" She shook her head. "I _know_ you kissed someone else." He chuckled. "That was my cousin, Rika. We were hugging. And I told you at lunch. I was gonna hang out with her to bring her and her boyfriend to the park. They're from the other side of the country." He told her. She sniffled. "Are y-you sure?" He nodded. "Of course I'm sure." Then Ichigo just held her, in his arms, under a tree, in the rain.

"Ichigo?" Rukia looked up at him. "Hmm?" he asked as he looked down at her. "Do you like me?" Her tone was soft, yet serious. He shook his head. "No." She felt like the tears were coming back. "D-do y-y-you think I'm p-pretty?" He shook his head again. "Nope." Now she wanted to cry. "D-do you w-want me?" He shook his head one last time. "I don't." Now she wanted to cry. Rukia broke away from his grasp and ran. Ichigo ran after her and grabbed her hand. "Rukia…I don't like you; I **love** you. I don't think you're pretty; I **know** you are. I don't want you; I **need** you." "I-I-Ichi-Ichigo…" She buried her face in his chest, crying. Ichigo put his arms around her waist. "Rukia, I love you and you only." He told her as he put his chin on her head. "I love you, too, Ichigo." She told him, still crying. Then he pulled her closer.

And there they were; Rukia in his arms, on the streets, in the rain.


End file.
